This invention relates to a combination magnetic head and, more particularly, to a two gap magnetic head.
Audio and video cassette-type tape recorders are recently reduced in weight and dimensions, and magnetic heads to be associated within the tape recorders are accordingly desired to be further reduced in size. For that purpose, a two gap magnetic head in which an erase magnetic head as well and record and reproduction magnetic heads are integrated have been developed and have also been further modified.
The conventional two gap magnetic head has a head face on which a tape is slidably contacted and the tape is driven. This head face has first, second and third sections, the first and second sections are respectively formed on first and second magnetic cores, and the third section is formed on a spacer made of a non-magnetic material, e.g., glass for integrally coupling the first and second magnetic cores. First and second nonmagnetic gaps are respectively formed on the first and second head face sections, and windings are respectively provided on the first and second magnetic cores.
In the conventional two gap magnetic head, the head face is curved along the running direction of the tape so as to improve the intimate contact of the tape to the head face. The more the head face is worn, the more frequently the tape runs on the head face, but the degree of the wear of the head face is not uniform over the entire surface of the head face, and the entrance side of the tape, e.g., the first head face section is worn much more than the exhaust side of the tape, e.g., the second head face section. Accordingly, there feasibly occurs a difficulty such that the head face inself at the exhaust side of the tape is worn to the extent allowable for the deterioration of the performance but the performance of the head face at the entrance side of the tape is worn to the degree not permitted for the allowable value, and hence the magnetic head itself becomes impossible in use, thereby shortening the lifetime of the magnetic head.